


Party favors

by canadino



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Surprise Kissing, but intentional kissing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: Taichi needs to practice for a party game that he will definitely play in the future and this is definitely not a pretense for anything else.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki, Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Party favors

It was super fortuitous for him that his seamstress boss and the guy he was always in class with shared a room. It meant Taichi could help sew an outfit while Tenma talked through their seminar assignments. He never needed Yuki or Tenma to recap an argument they had because he was usually there to hear it. They were one of the more prickly pairs of the dorm, but Taichi liked to think he was their common denominator who diffused explosive situations by sheer personality alone. Because he was a generous boy, he was willing and able to give his attention equally. 

It was raining, which meant Yuki’s sewing machine was acting up. Taichi found himself sorting the various buttons in the variety packs Yuki ordered online into their respective containers. Yuki was sketching at his desk and holding up swatches of cloth. Tenma was slowly tackling a problem set. Taichi broke the silence now and again with the clatter of plastic buttons. He was not one to love a silence, so he squirmed and opened his mouth. “Let’s play a game.” 

Tenma glanced up. “You’re in college,” Yuki reminded him. “Games are for children.”

“Adults play games! Itaru plays games!” Yuki had no high opinion of Itaru, so this was a moot point. “Anyway, it’s super easy and not childish. In fact, kids probably shouldn’t play it.” Yuki was still focused on his drawings, but Tenma had taken the bait and had fully looked up. Taichi brandished a scrap of origami paper. It was the delicate, tissue thin kind to make paper flowers with. He’d made some with his sister the last time he had gone home, since one of her classmates had broken her leg. “So it takes true talent,” he began, knowing his audience, “to pass a piece of paper to someone...with no hands.” 

“Meaning?” Tenma prompted, after Taichi’s dramatic pause for effect stretched painfully long. 

“Meaning! Passing it with your mouth.” Taichi pressed the paper to his lips and breathed in, holding the paper up as he waved his hands about. This was apparently not impressive to either boy. “Banri told me! They play this game at college mixers.” 

“Good thing I’m not a college student,” Yuki said, rolling his eyes. 

“Obviously we are preparing for the mixers!” Taichi said, to respond to Yuki’s rhetorical comment. “We don’t want to go and look like fools who can’t do something like this! And it’s fun! If you suck too hard, then it’s stupid.” To demonstrate, he puckered and the paper dipped. The crinkling provided the soundtrack to Tenma and Yuki’s concerned expressions. “Anyway! Let’s play!”

Yuki turned back to his desk, making Taichi gaze at Tenma expectantly. Tenma was no good with direct confrontations. “Er...I don’t think I’ll be going to too many college mixers much...I mean, as it is, I’m avoiding the public eye even though everyone knows I’m on campus...so…”

“Then now’s the best time to stimulate what it would be like!” Tenma was still looking hesitant, so Taichi pulled out his trump card. “I’m sure you’d be good at it, Ten-chan, since you can sing and do tricks so you can probably even show me how to do it right.” 

Tenma flushed. He was also weak to praise, no matter how genuine. “W-well...if you say that, I don’t see why I can’t give you some advice.” Yuki’s muttered comment went ignored. At Taichi’s beckoning, he left his desk and sat down on the floor next to Taichi. 

“Okay, tell me if I have a problem with my form,” Taichi said. He pressed the paper to his lips and leaned in. Tenma adjusted the angle of his head, following Taichi’s trajectory. He opened his mouth slightly, ready to take the paper once Taichi relinquished it. But as he was preparing all that, Taichi came closer and the paper dropped and he was kissed. The current of surprise made the hair on his head stand on end. “Oh, oops! Haha, I guess I missed. Timing was off.” 

Of course, it was just a game. “It happens,” Tenma found himself saying. He let Taichi try again. On the second attempt, the paper slipped just before they made contact and their lips met again. “Wow, you’re bad at this.” 

“Am I? See, this is why I have to practice. Show me how you do it.” 

It was difficult to explain the process and hold the paper with his mouth at the same time. Tenma made sure that he had the paper firmly on his mouth, feeling the pressure of Taichi’s own on the other side. He gestured at the paper and tried to vocalize to Taichi that now was the time to do the hand-off. Taichi made sounds back. Tenma breathed out, feeling the paper hold, but before he could lean back and give his closing comments, the paper fell again and Taichi was kissing him again. 

“What are you idiots doing,” Yuki said. 

“It just keeps falling!” Taichi said, before Tenma could stammer out that they were certainly not kissing because it was a game and it was all accidents. “We need more practice.” He thought Yuki would demand they leave so he could work in peace, but Yuki stormed over from his desk. 

“There’s no point in doing that if you guys actually suck at it. I guess I expected no better from you, especially the hack, but this is just getting hard to watch.”

“Hey! I can so do it.” 

“Yeah,” Taichi agreed. “Why don’t you two try it? Maybe you guys are better at it.” Tenma knew he was fully caught in Taichi’s current, and it seemed Yuki was getting swept along as well because he knelt down at Taichi’s direction. Taichi gave Tenma the paper. 

“You better keep that on your mouth until I say so,” Yuki muttered. Tenma saw his hands curl in fists. Yuki didn’t lift weights and wouldn’t have the power of a punch thrown by Juza or Tasuku, but years of exploring bodies through costuming meant he knew the weakest spots. Tenma had no interest in making a mistake with Yuki; Taichi was the one who needed more practice, and if he messed up he would not hear the end of it from Yuki. The paper was passed perfectly between them. 

Taichi clapped. To any outsider, Tenma and Yuki had just done the impossible. “Wow! You guys are so good at this. Okay, Yuki, try passing to me. Maybe there’s a way you do it differently from Tenma.” Grumbling, Yuki turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders to stabilize him. His face was turning pink as he leaned in, quickly to avoid looking like he was faltering. Taichi’s mouth was faintly turned up in a grin. Tenma opened his to say that Taichi wasn’t ready, his mouth was barely open to grab the paper, and the paper fell so Taichi was kissing Yuki. Yuki’s fingers dug into Taichi’s sweater; Taichi’s hand came up to touch his elbow with his fingertips. 

“It’s a bit long to be a mistake,” Tenma found himself saying. Taichi turned slightly, as Yuki kept kissing the corner of his mouth. He guided Tenma closer to his side. 

“Sorry, I’m still so bad at this,” Taichi mumbled, between kissing Yuki. “I still need your guys’ help at practicing. Do you guys have time…?” 

Tenma’s problem set was due tomorrow. Chikage tended to sleep early but Itaru could be depended upon for a light night question. The rain wasn’t letting up. Taichi laughed as his back hit the floor behind him. The paper crumpled under the weight of his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Taichi definitely heard about this method of getting people to make out with him from Banri. Banri does not want to hear about how successful it was.


End file.
